


Good Girl, Best Friend

by dogtier



Series: The Sexy Adventures of Dogtier Jade [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Female Character With A Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade got more than Bec's ears when she went godtier. Rose helps her explore the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl, Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme in response to [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11448.html?thread=19585720#t19585720).

Jade had discovered some unexpected consequences of merging her dreamself with Becsprite. Namely, that some of Bec’s characteristics carried over. The ears were the most obvious, but what was under her skirt was more interesting.

“Rooooooose,” she whined, bouncing up and down on Rose’s bed. “It hurts.”

“I’m not entirely sure why you came to me for this,” Rose said. “Wouldn’t one of the boys have more experience in this field?”

“I can’t talk to John, he’s my _brother_ ,” Jade explained. “And Dave would just make fun! Besides I have seen your writings, you know all about this boy stuff.”

Rose raised one eyebrow, which Jade must have found unbearably sexy because she whined again, high pitched and needy before dropping back on the bed. The tent in her skirt was quite prominent. Prominent and large. Rose was utterly intrigued and, though she would never admit it, a bit turned on.

“I suppose that the friendly thing to do would be to lend a hand,” Rose said. Jade’s ears literally perked up at that.

“Really? You aren’t joking right, Rose? You’re not that mean,” Jade asked.

“Quite serious,” Rose answered. “The situation, I must confess, has piqued my interest. In a purely scientific sense, of course. This is all new unexplored territory in the field of exobiological prototyping--”

Rose lost her train of thought as Jade palmed herself through the skirt, arching into her palm and gasping. Rose swallowed hard.

“Sprite. Prototyping. Dog. Thing,” she stumbled to a finish. Jade didn’t seem to notice, panting and rubbing furiously. Rose caught her hand and she nearly howled in frustration. Rose struggled to regain her cool before continuing to speak. “Now, let’s not make a mess of things. You should remove your clothing so we can conduct and more thorough examination.”

Jade seemed to think this was a brilliant plan, and hurried to do so. Her top was flung off the bed and her skirt soon followed, leaving her bare except for her striped socks. It seemed like her outfit, similarly to Rose’s, had not come with undergarments. From the waist up Jade looked familiar to Rose’s experiences. Her skin was a darker tan and her breasts were larger than Rose’s own, with large, dark nipples that were clearly hard in the cool air of the Land of Light and Rain. But looking down was a completely different experience.

That was a penis. _Jade’s_ penis. It was large and hard and red, nearly purple at the tip which was wet with precum. Rose swallowed again, only to find that her mouth was completely dry.

“I’m a freak,” Jade moaned, going to cover herself up. Rose intervened, kneeling next to the bed to get a better look.

“You’re not a freak,” Rose said. “You’re a beautiful hybrid, the like of which the world has never seen. You’re wonderful.”

Rose licked her lips and placed one hand on Jade’s knee. Frowning in concentration, she trailed her hand upwards, rubbing Jade’s thigh just inches from her erection. When she finally tentatively touched it Jade gasped.

“Rose!” she shouted, startling Rose. “Oh please, please, please.”

Rose wrapped her fingers around Jade, not quite sure how tight to grip. She squeezed experimentally, which made Jade buck and moan, so she did it again. As she rubbed up and down more fluid leaked from the tip, lubricating her hand and making her stroked smoother. Jade was keening, biting the back of her hand to keep the embarrassing noises down. Rose stopped stroking for a moment and leaned in hesitantly, gathering up the nerve to take the head in her mouth and suck. Jade yowled. Rose held her steady with her hand fisted at the base of Jade’s cock and took more into her mouth, being sure to keep her teeth covered. She tried to remember all the tips she had read in her fan fiction about giving a good blowjob.

It was more difficult than she had anticipated, Jade was pretty large and the stretch was making her jaw ache after several minutes. She pulled back to just work the head, noting to herself to practice on something later. A banana perhaps? In the meanwhile Jade seemed to be enjoying herself regardless, letting out moan after beautiful moan.

“Rose!” Jade shouted just before her cock jerked and shot off in Rose’s mouth. Jade’s cry of her name morphed into a strangled shout as she arched off the bed, slipping out of Rose and instead making a mess of her face. Jade collapsed back, panting.

“Um, sorry?” she said.

“It’s quite alright,” Rose said, taking a corner of the blanket and wiping off her face. “I understand it’s a new sensation for you.”

“It was awesome!” Jade said. “Come up here now. I want to try.”

Jade wrestled Rose onto the bed and immediately nosed at Rose’s crotch, licking at the fabric.

“Oh, you smell so good,” she said. “Take it off, please. I want more of it.”

Rose pushed her off and scrambled to obey, kicking off her shoes and shimmying out of the orange leggings as fast as she could. She was yanking up the top when Jade pounced again, pinning her back and burying her face between Rose’s legs. Her rough tongue ran over Rose’s labia in quick laps, getting everything even wetter with her drool. Jade held Rose’s legs open and licked lower, pushing her tongue into Rose. Rose gasped, fingers clenching in the sheets. Jade brought her hand up to spread Rose wider with her fingers, holding her open so she could stab her tongue in as deep as she could, thrusting in and out and making gross slurping sounds in counterpoint to Rose’s quick gasping moans.

“If you would be so kind,” Rose panted, “as to use your fingers as well-”

Her voice broke at the end of her sentence as Jade obeyed, entering her with two fingers then spreading them and pushing her tongue back in as well. Rose’s legs flexed and she kicked at the sheets, spreading herself wide to try and relieve the pressure. Jade twisted and wriggled her fingers, trying something new with every thrust in. When she pulled out her tongue and pressed in a third Rose squeaked, losing what was left of her dignity. Jade crawled up the bed, trailing kisses up Rose’s stomach while she kept her fingers working inside her. When she reached Rose’s neck she bit down lightly.

“Rose,” she whimpered, rolling her hips so her already hardening cock brushed along Rose’s inner thigh. She punctuated the gesture by pushing in hard with her fingers. Rose got it immediately, Jade wanted to fuck her.

“Yes, Jade, yes,” Rose answered eagerly. She was dying to feel Jade’s cock inside her. Jade pulled her fingers out and lined herself up immediately.

Jade missed the first time she tried to thrust, cock slipping right over Rose’s entrance and slapping wetly against her belly. Jade growled in frustration, reaching down to hold her cock steady as she tried again, pushing ruthlessly into Rose. She couldn’t get all the way in on the first thrust so she pulled back and pushed in harder. Rose clutched at her shoulders, eyes wide and rolling. She had never expected Jade to be so rough.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” Jade groaned. She was giving it to Rose fast and hard, rocking her further and further up the bed until Rose hit the headboard. Rose reached back and braced herself so she could buck up into Jade’s thrusts. Jade licked Rose’s neck, sucking little kisses all over the skin. Her fingers dug into Rose’s hips as they slammed together. Rose gripped the headboard and bit her tongue to choke back her cries. Her eyes were welling with tears and she couldn’t tell if it hurt or if it felt so good it hurt anymore, until suddenly, without even realizing she was getting close, she clenched down hard as she came, losing control of her tongue and screaming. Jade did not relent, fucking her through it and dragging her hips up to meet her after Rose had collapsed back limp.

Jade howled when she finally finished, spilling deep inside Rose. Rose shivered at the sensation, groaning when Jade pulled out and she felt it dripping out of her.

“Oh,” Jade said, staring as Rose reached down to touch herself. She was so sore and it didn’t feel real until she brought her wet hand up to her mouth and sucked their combined taste off her fingers.

“That was quite remarkable,” Rose said. “Thank you, Jade.”

“No, thank you!” Jade insisted. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? You’re moving kind of funny.”

“Simply tired, I assure you,” Rose said. “Though I don’t think I’ll be up for another round for a few days. You’re quite gifted in regards to size.”

“Thanks!” Jade said again. She snuggled up next to Rose in the bed and yawned. Rose contemplated getting up to clean herself, but the idea of letting Jade’s mark linger on her body was quite enticing. Maybe she would leave it just a little while longer. Just while Jade napped.

Just a little shut eye, she assured herself as she was lulled by Jade’s breathing. Just a little.


End file.
